My little Kitten
by Koba.Chan
Summary: Three-Shot/ * Siendo pequeños sus vidas se unieron como no tenían idea, aunque su inocencia les impedía ver el cariño e incluso amor con el que se veían, sabían que tenían que estar juntos, tal vez ella era un poco diferente, pero no importaba, claro que no, contando que no era alérgico a las niñas hermosas que se convertían en gatitos...


Un niño pequeño, de escasos seis años de edad, observaba desde la ventana de su enorme habitación como las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza sobre el pasto de su gran jardín.

Su nombre: Darien Chiba, de tez morena y ahora tristes ojos zafiros, rojos e hinchados por su recién llanto. ¿Qué por qué lloraba? Pues era pequeño, y recientemente huérfano.

Sus padres habían fallecido una semana atrás en un accidente automovilístico, el entierro había sido apenas dos días después del terrible acontecimiento y el día anterior la lectura del testamento.

En él especificaban que no querían que llevaran a su hijo a un orfanato, pues lo creían lo suficientemente inteligente y responsable como para sobrevivir, además de que sabía cocinar bien y hacía excelentes finanzas, así que su herencia ya era suya, pero aún así pidieron la constante vigilancia del gobierno a él, pues eran una familia de la alta sociedad además de muy importantes, por tanto ésas eran cosas de cada día.

Observó como la lluvia se intensificaba, trayendo consigo fuertes ventarrones que le arrancaban algunas hojas y ramas a los árboles, además de truenos y relámpagos.

El pasto apenas y se veía entre la bruma gris que causaba la tormenta, se alcanzaban a distinguir algunas partes verdes, pero nada de ahí en fuera.

Alcanzó a ver una mancha blanca con algún otro color que no supo distinguir. Ésa cosa se movía con dificultad, y no tardó en notar que era un gato.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su impermeable, paraguas y botas, salió por la puerta trasera y corrió hacia donde había visto al animal. Lo encontró tirado a unos metros de su casa, respirando con dificultad, temblando de frío y tumbado, como si estuviera muerto.

Lo tomó entre sus pequeños brazos y lo acunó con cariño, lo abrigó con su impermeable y regresó corriendo hasta su mansión.

Subió rápido a su habitación, tomó una toalla y lo secó con cuidado, observando que las manchas que tenía eran de color rosa. Sonrió al ver que era un gato muy extraño.

Lo arropó con otra toalla seca y bajó a la cocina, llenó un tazón de leche tibia y volvió a subir, entró y observó como ahora el gato tenía los ojos abiertos, de un hermoso color azul cielo. Le dejó la leche en frente de él y este inmediatamente bajó de la cómoda y calentita cama a beber la leche con prisa.

Sonrió con ternura al observarlo y acarició su cabeza mientras comía, dándose cuenta, hasta ése momento, que era todavía un pequeño gatito, casi bebé.

El gato ronroneó gustoso ante los mimos y dejó de comer para refregarse en la mano del niño.

Darien rió por primera vez en ésa semana.

El gato volvió a comer más lento, pues le hambre había disminuido.

Su cola se movía de forma inquieta, feliz. Darien la acarició desde la cabecita hasta la cola, escuchándolo ronronear gustoso. Ya pasado un buen rato, el gatito terminó de comer, luego se subió al regazo de Darien y se acomodó. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba dormido...

El niño lo observó con verdadera ternura, luego lo tomó en sus brazos y lo arropó en su cama. Se bañó y se vistió con su pijama, se lavó los dientes y se acostó al lado del gatito, abrazándolo con cuidado, aferrándose a él...

:::-:::

Se despertó a las seis en punto, no tenía ganas de levantarse, estaba muy cansado... luego sintió algo extraño, o mejor dicho "alguien", abrazándolo, brazos delgados pero fuertes, una respiración pausada a su lado...

Se levantó de un salto, con miedo. Observó algo removerse entre sus sábanas, y de verdad pensó que era un monstruo...

Se acercó lentamente, movió un poco las sábanas y...

- **¿** **Hmm...?** -una niña.

Cabello rubio

Ojos azules

La niña lo observó con detenimiento, luego sonrió amistosamente, una sonrisa que brillaba y que hizo saltar su corazoncito. La miró entre curioso y cauteloso, pues no recordaba haber sentido a una niña meterse en su cama...

- **Hola** -habló la rubiecita con una voz tan delicada y suave que no creyó posible tanta perfección- **Me llamo Serena, tengo seis años, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?** -le preguntó sin moverse de su cómoda posición en medio de las sábanas.

Se aclaró la garganta.

- **Soy Darien, tengo seis años, es un gusto, Serena.** -se presentó. La niña rió suavemente.

- **Igualmente, Darien.** -le sonrió de nuevo- **¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**

 **-** **Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?** -la niña se sonrojó.

- **Ropa.** -contestó. Se levantó y cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana, pues estaba desnuda.

Darien se sonrojó a más no poder, ¡Había dormido con una niña desnuda! Eso no era correcto, y menos a su edad. Simplemente asintió con efusividad y salió corriendo fuera de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Respiró profundo y fue con alguna de las criadas que ya habrá llegado.

Se encontró con Rei, una de las criadas.

- **Buenos días, joven Chiba, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?** -lo saludó formalmente la criada.

- **Buenos días, Rei, necesito que vayas a alguna tienda de ropa para niña y compres desde vestidos y faldas hasta ropa interior y accesorios, una amiga mía la necesita. También zapatos y sandalias.** -le dijo de la forma más natural que pudo. La criada se extrañó, ¿ropa para una amiga?

- **¿De qué talla?** -preguntó.

- **No lo sé, tiene mi edad y es delgada, te la podría mostrar pero tengo algunas dificultades con ello.** -se sonrojó al recordar a Serena. La criada se hizo a una idea de cómo era la niña y asintió, dándole a entender que no se preocupara. Darien respiró con tranquilidad.

Regresó a su habitación, donde la niña no se había movido de su lugar y lo miraba curiosa.

- **¿Cómo te metiste a mi cama?** -le preguntó a la niña.

- **No me metí yo, tú me metiste anoche, ¿no lo recuerdas?** -le preguntó ahora ella. Él se extrañó por lo dicho, ¿Él la había metido a su cama? Rememoró los sucesos del día anterior y recordó al gato.

- **¡El gato!** -se alarmó.

- **¿Qué gato? ¡Si soy gata!** -se ofendió la pequeña. Darien se extrañó aún más, ¿Ella era gata?

- **¿A qué te refieres?** -la niña recordó que no le había dicho nada y suspiró.

- **Mira, tengo un secreto que no le puedo contar a nadie, es de familia, y no puedo decírselo a todo mundo, ¿Prometes guardar mi secreto?** -le preguntó. El niño la miró, extendió su meñique y sonrió.

- **¡Lo prometo!**

La niña sonrió contenta y enganchó su meñique con el de él. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Se transformó en un gato. El gato de la noche anterior.

El espectador observó con sorpresa este cambio, se talló los ojos, se pellizcó y se mordió la mejilla, buscando despertarse de ése irreal sueño. Ella lo miró, maulló y se bajó de la cama, luego se le restregó en la pierna. Respiró con dificultad y se inclinó, acariciándole la cabeza para calmarse y distraerse. Tenía un pelaje sumamente suave y brillante.

La gatita se separó de él y regresó a la cama, se cubrió por completo con las sábanas y regresó a su forma humana. Darien volvió a parpadear.

- **No entiendo...** -murmuró, tratando de procesar la información recién aportada. La niña le sonrió para reconfortarlo.

- **Yo tampoco entendí cuando me lo explicaron.** -le dijo con suavidad.

Pronto se escuchó el llamado de la criada que ya regresaba con la ropa.

La niña se vistió y agradeció al pequeño con un beso en la mejilla, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse sin saber bien la razón.

- **Muchas gracias, Darien, hace tiempo que no uso ropa...** -se sonrojó al decirlo.

- **¿Por qué?** -preguntó, extrañado.

- **B-bueno, escapé de mi casa hace una semana, está cerca, pero tenía que esconderme de cosas como perros y gatos que creían que era mayor...** -se puso más roja todavía.

- **Pero, ¿Por qué escapaste?** -más dudas se formulaban en su cabeza. Su expresión se tornó triste.

- **Mamá y papá... fallecieron la semana pasada...** -murmuró, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su rostro. El pequeño moreno la observó con los ojos bien abiertos.

- **Los míos también...** -le susurró, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas caer. La niña alzó la mirada, no se pudo contener y se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Eso necesitaba él.

Un abrazo.

Y eso necesitaba ella.

Se quedaron así por un rato, no supieron cuánto tiempo. Se fueron separando poco a poco. Él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, sonrisa que fue correspondida.

::::::::::::::

 _Dos años después..._

- **¡Eso es trampa!**

 **-¡No es cierto! Debes decir mi nombre en la base para poder hacerme perder, ¿No lo recuerdas?** -le decía la pequeña rubia a su amigo, ambos de ocho años.

- **Hummm... lo siento, se me había olvidado...** -se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

* * *

Hey! Ya me ven subiendo una historia en otra cuenta, no les digo qué autora soy porque me comen viva, ¡No tengo ninguna historia terminada! Pero la subo aquí para ganar confianza...

Besos

Anónima :P ;3


End file.
